


貓

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 是Mikell和讓人很想欺負一下的貓貓James
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 3





	貓

**Author's Note:**

> 是Mikell和讓人很想欺負一下的貓貓James

拖著身體踏入住所，全身的骨骼都在抗議的哀號，每絲肌肉皆渴求著徹底的休憩，接連不斷的任務與戰鬥讓身心都被逼至極限，Mikell解下身上的裝備，除了躺下之外幾乎沒有心思再處理任何事物，因此他徑直將腳步轉向了臥房。

視線投入敞開的房門內不意外地看見那雙人床上熟睡的身影，對方似乎縮著身子沉浸在香甜的夢境，均勻安穩的呼吸使蜷縮的軀體微微起伏，聳拉的貓耳表達著安心感和放鬆，身後的尾巴不時會小幅度搖晃一下，偶爾還能聽見他發出低低的呼嚕聲，掛在頸間的963此刻看起來簡直像是項圈那般。在James原因不明的貓化後連行徑都愈來愈像隻貓，不僅睡眠時間變的很長，似乎惡作劇變本加厲而且還愈發纏人——但這一點Mikell並不確定是否只是弟弟藉機黏著他而已。即使他們把963套上其他的身體依舊擺脫不了那對貓咪耳朵與尾巴，但畢竟也沒有真的影響到日常生活，在找出原因之前James兩手一癱乾脆就這麼放著不管了。

Mikell望著那副睡顏有些愣神，因963的影響，他已經有多久沒見過James在入眠時露出如此安穩的模樣了？這莫名異常的出現興許不是件壞事。伸手撫過弟弟的頭，他放輕力道揉過那對取代了原本人類身體的聽覺器官、從髮絲間翹起的墨色貓耳，它們回應似的顫了顫，James在睡夢中的面龐稍微顯露出了舒服的神色，Mikell那隻輕撫著對方的手接著向下移動，搓揉著後頸、撫摸過脊背、按壓上腰側，最後覆上了從褲間伸出的漆黑尾巴。

頭幾天狀況不明時James還忍受著將這副身體新生的部位勉強塞進褲子內，但隨著時間拉長但情況並無任何改變，他再也無法忍受臀部緊繃的難受感，為了讓尾巴能自由伸出來，James索性把褲子後方暴力地剪開並隨意在上頭弄上簡單的扣子，如此便成了他獨創的，替有尾巴的人類設計的褲裝。順著那條泛著漂亮光澤的貓尾底端能從縫隙窺見臀部一小塊暴露的肌膚，Mikell握上輕晃的尾巴，感受到手中傳來不安分的抖動，他一面揉捏著那手感極佳的毛髮一面往根部滑動，指尖探進長褲上的破洞直接觸碰到了皮膚，這一次能清楚聽見James發出一驚的鼻音，不過對方仍緊閉著雙眼，他將身體縮的更緊繃了些。

瑟縮的姿態勾起了Mikell的玩心，他單手解開了位在外褲上部James自己做的那些扣子，令那從尾椎延伸出貓尾巴的臀部整個暴露出來。在視線下渾圓挺翹的屁股引發大力揉捏留下道道紅痕的慾望，而Mikell也確實將手覆上了那觸感富彈性的緊實臀肉，或許是為了這條尾巴才讓James選擇穿上後空的內褲，當然也可能他原本就擁有這種與性感內衣無異的底褲，無論如何這副模樣看起來真的相當色情。

一隻手安撫似的揉捏著那對顫動不止的可愛耳朵，另一隻手以指腹在臀縫間徘徊，Mikell偶爾淺淺戳刺探入身下人緊繃的狹窄穴口，流暢的愛撫激起指尖下的一陣陣戰慄，細細的喘息聲從埋在枕頭與被褥下的臉龐流瀉出來，James的尾巴力道不大地捲上了他的前臂，屁股自發地翹的更高了些，像是在督促著索要更多。

早就因為那些撫摸與挑逗而完全清醒過來，陷入情慾的身體渴求更深入的觸碰，他感覺到哥哥溫暖的手離開了他的屁股，但待了一陣卻遲遲沒有等到更進一步的接觸使他不滿的抬起頭，卻意料外只見到拉過被單正擺放枕頭的Mikell。

「你不打算繼續了嗎？」James直起身子擰著眉看向兄長，他被撩撥的渾身不舒服，後者卻一副完全準備好入眠的姿態是怎樣。

「我困了。」他的哥哥簡短的這麼回答便在他身側徑直躺下，James瞪大雙目死死盯著對方，如果視線有熱量的話，凝聚的目光已經能在Mikell身上點燃火苗了吧，他真心想不計後果的往那張游刃有餘的臉揮個一拳。

「那我自己來。」James咬著牙道，他雙手解下Mikell的褲子，那裡早已將布料撐出了堅挺的形狀，偏過臉瞪了眼明明就有反應了還刻意裝沒事的惡劣老哥，然後James握著那處低下腦袋，以雙唇貼上了硬挺的前端。

濕熱的唇部黏膜擠壓著性器，吮吻了幾下後張開嘴將粗大的體積盡可能納入口中，他用裹著唾液的舌頭大面積貼上柱身，靈活地舔舐包圍那根滾燙肉柱的同時描繪著兄長每絲凸起的青筋和血管，時而在吞到最深處時以喉部的肌肉擠壓刺激，貓科佈滿倒刺的舌舔過性器帶來新鮮的麻癢感，更別提對方精湛的口交技巧是多麼大的刺激，Mikell以手肘支著身體胸膛劇烈起伏著，凝視對方的亮綠眼瞳因情慾蒙上層薄霧。發覺哥哥的呼吸比以往都來的重令他加快了頭顱的擺動，但James必須極為小心才不會在吞吐間讓利牙劃傷兄長。

身體除了非常明顯生出的毛茸茸耳朵與尾巴外，實際上James某些部位也產生了較不顯著的變化，例如他很快便注意到自己的牙口也在不知不覺間變的與貓科相同，四顆犬齒尤其長而尖利，連人類用途本該是磨碎食物的臼齒也變的尖銳了起來，整口牙完全是為了撕裂肉類而生，不愧是肉食動物啊。每回動作間必須持續留心讓尖牙避開口裡過大的體積，不一會兒James就覺得自己張至極限的顎關節酸疼的難以忍受，吐出那根被舔的濕淋淋的生殖器，他抬手稍微揉了揉自己臉頰旁的關節，顧不上替自己後庭做完善的開拓潤滑，抓住哥哥的男根索性就往不住收縮的屁股裡塞。

即使心癢難耐，沒有做好準備的通道依舊不適合強硬吞入異物，畢竟那本就不是為性行為而生的器官，光是讓整根進入便艱難無比，James坐在兄長下腹抽氣，淚花在發紅的眼眶裡翻滾，那根熾熱堅挺正全部楔在他體內，脆弱的組織因為被撐開磨擦而扯出細密的傷口，他應該要感到疼痛的，但身體逐步蒸騰出的快感充填了他的感覺神經，比起那陣陣扎著他脊椎的刺痛感他更渴望能獲得性的快意，於是他雙手按上Mikell的寬闊胸膛，主動抬起腰胯讓巨物在體內進出。

痛覺與舒爽揉雜在一起衝擊腦海，舒服的感受讓James慣於性愛的身體很快放鬆下來，內壁如有意識般地自發泌出更多體液包裹兄長的生殖器，柔軟的通道一抽一抽吮著肉柱，甘美的麻痺感席捲身體，自己下身挺立的性器明明碰都沒碰卻好像隨時都要射出來了，貓咪尾巴軟軟地纏上Mikell的腿，在內壁因快感抽搐的同時那條貓尾也同步捲緊對方的肢體，James握著哥哥伸到他頰側的手，忍不住不斷蹭著那溫暖粗糙的掌，甚至伸舌一下下舔舐對方的掌心、在兄長手中留下自己的味道，如同隻貨真價實的貓表達著依戀與宣誓主權。

不只是James主動擺腰，Mikell亦頂著胯部讓彼此交合更加深入，時急時緩的頂撞逼出了益發膩人的呻吟。他的眼睫上掛著星星點點的淚珠，那對漆黑貓耳平平垂下，失焦的金色細瞳直望著Mikell的面容。

「連叫聲都像隻發情的貓啊。」Mikell終於坐起了身體，雙手環上弟弟的腰，下身的衝撞霎時化做更兇猛的攻勢，James發出哀鳴般的細小尖叫，他緊抱著對方的身軀，立起的五指深深掐進哥哥的背。

快感的浪潮在體內四處衝撞無處發洩，James有些意識朦朧地咬上了哥哥肌肉緊實的肩，貓科動物的尖牙刺入呈現健康麥色的皮肉，肩上陡然產生的痛覺只令Mikell對此停頓了一刻，他僅瞥了那咬著自己的毛茸茸腦袋一眼便無動於衷地回到下身的操幹。由傷口間湧出的赤色被刺癢的舌面舔去，血的腥甜在口腔內擴散開來，此刻堪比催情劑使他興奮的絞緊了身體，James的爪與牙皆在Mikell身上刻下了痕跡。

高潮來臨時James鬆了口，於到達頂點的同一刻吐出綿長呻吟，身體因射精而繃出好看的線條，結束後他脫力地靠在Mikell肩頭喘著氣，餘韻緩緩退去的同時才注意到仍停留在他體內的挺立還不見釋放的跡象。

「是你挑起的，可要負責到底啊。」Mikell瞇著眼睛掐上他的屁股，剛經歷高潮的身體仍十分敏感，兄長將胯部狠狠頂了兩下就讓他整個人彈了起來。

「你說要自己動的吧？不要偷懶。」James發出嗚咽，但哥哥扣著他的腰令他無處可逃。

如果他也能擁有貓科動物般的體力就好了。


End file.
